


Did we pick a good one?

by houseofabrasax



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofabrasax/pseuds/houseofabrasax
Summary: Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio get a new toy ready for the prince.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Did we pick a good one?

Sybil wasn’t sure where she was. Last thing she remembered she’d been on a tour of the Citadel, taking in the splendor of the Lucian monarchy, but that wasn’t where she seemed to be anymore. She blinked her eyes open to find a hard, beautiful floor beneath her. And, more surprising, strong arms holding her in place.

Panicking, she raised her eyes. She was being held down from behind, in a wide, expansive room she hadn’t visited on her tour.

“Look at that, Highness,” said a jovial voice. It was gruff and deep. “She’s awake.”

The voice came from directly behind her and she tried to crane her neck to see, but instead another set of hands gripped her chin.

“Now now, miss.” This was another voice – more dignified. Still firm, but less brutish. “Let’s not forget our manners.”

The new hands pointed her chin up and she saw where she was; she was kneeling on the floor before the Lucian throne. And there, stretched lazily across it like it was an ordinary sofa, was Prince Noctis himself.

Sybil’s heartbeat flew to her throat. She still wasn’t sure what was going on, but the prince was gazing down at her with an unreadable expression. It was halfway thrilling and halfway terrifying.

“What do you think, Noct?” A third voice. Cheerful, this one. Younger than the others. “We pick a good one?”

The prince did not respond, except to smile slightly. It was a private smile, the kind you’d make across the room to signal a shared joke. Sybil didn’t know what it meant, or what it meant to have been _picked_, but her entire body was throbbing.

“I’d say that was a yes,” the second voice, the most composed and formal of all. A man stepped in front of her and she could finally see him; spectacled, tall, serious-looking. “You will do nicely for the prince, won’t you?”

She was aware, again, of the arms holding her down. She struggled against them, meaning to break free, meaning to rise – but there was no use. The arms on her were immovable as stone, and barely seemed to register her pathetic squirming.

“What –” she swallowed, trying to find her voice. “What’s going on? What are you doing—” Her voice was cut off as the strong arms pinning her down tightened, pulling her elbows uncomfortably close. Her shoulder blades nearly touched, screaming at the pressure. She gasped, trying to blink away the stars in her eyes.

The spectacled man shook his head like a disappointed tutor. “I thought we had discussed your manners. What made you think you were allowed to speak?”

She could not think straight.

“Aw, come on, Iggy.” This was the younger voice. “At least tell her what she’s here for.”

The spectacled man glanced past her, toward something she could not see. The younger man, she presumed. He shrugged very subtly. “I don’t see why not.” He turned his face back to her eyes, still regarding her as if looking at something entirely mundane.

“You’re here to serve, of course.” His voice was crisp and even, and it took a moment to register how truly absurd the words were. “The prince has needs and, well…” he almost smirked. “All of us provide.”

He moved then, and, powerless, she could only stay still as he thrust a hand under her skirt and grasped her sex firmly. “Ah. I’m happy to see that you’re ready for it.”

His hands fondled her through her underwear, and she flushed bright red. She knew she was wet under his fingers, and she was mortified – her body was wanting this, even as she struggled mentally to process and resist.

“I’ll—” she gasped, ignoring the hand clinically examining her vulva. “I’ll tell someone, I’ll—”

Her arms shook – the hands that held her down were vibrating as the deepest voice laughed a booming laugh.

The spectacled man – Iggy? -- looked at her with almost sad eyes. “Oh, miss,” he said, pityingly. “Who on earth would you tell?”

Her heart sank. Of course, there was no one. This was the prince. This was her future king and his…friends? Servants? There was no one with higher authority, and even if there was, who would they believe? Some nobody from the country, or all four of them?

“Come on, girl,” this time it was the deepest voice, from behind her. “Just be good and everyone will get what they want.”

_I don’t want this! _she thought, desperately. But another part of her, deeper and hungrier, disagreed. Her breath was already fast and labored, and as the man in front of her could clearly tell, her body was reacting to the thought of serving her prince.

“Alright, enough playing.” She glanced up – this voice came from the throne this time. Noctis was still sitting casually, but his face had hardened somewhat. “Just go ahead and get her ready.”

Before she had time to wonder what that meant, she was hauled by her bound arms to her feet. She yelped with pain and surprise, but the man behind her lifted her as if she were nothing. Now she was standing and another man circled in front of her – the younger one, she guessed. He was fresh-faced, blond spiked hair and freckles smattering his cheeks. He was almost cute, except her heart was going too fast for her to really appreciate it.

“Okay, you heard the man!” he said, cheerfully. Without breaking his light-hearted manner, he reached his hands down and ripped her pantyhose off, tearing them as he went. She couldn’t help but shriek.

“Quiet,” the gruff voice said. Strangely, it was not completely unkind – but commanding nonetheless.

She pushed her lips together as best she could, her entire face trembling now.

“That’s better.” Iggy again. He reached beneath her skirt once more, this time tugging at her underwear. She writhed feebly, but was powerless to stop him as he dragged her underwear off her and tossed it coldly to the ground.

They did not seem satisfied. The younger man was at her shirt now, unbuttoning rapidly, sweet smile still on his face. Before long the shirt was crumpled on the floor as well. She was left only the bra and the skirt.

Not for long, it would seem. The hands behind her, somehow, found their way to her bra clasps, and she felt the tension release around her. Iggy pulled the bra off unceremoniously, her arms freed for a fraction of a second to permit the action.

Now she stood fully naked in the vast, cold room, apart from her short skirt. Her nipples were already standing at attention, exposed to the air. Her whole body shivered. The blond man went to her waistband, meaning to finish the job, when a voice came from behind him.

“Nah,” said the prince. “Leave it. She looks cute this way.”

Sybil felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She felt hot and cold at once, desperate with arousal and tortured with embarrassment. She didn’t know what was going on. She didn’t know if she wanted it to end or to never, ever stop.

The two men in front of her stepped aside to give the prince a better look; Noctis scanned her up and down, the mildest of expressions on his face. Then he waved one hand, and she was moved all over again.

This time, the hands at her back pushed down, forcing her to groan as she fell to her knees. One hand gripped both of her wrists easily – rough, untender – and the other hand slid up her thigh, under her skirt. He gripped her ass, kneading the flesh in his calloused fingers.

Meanwhile, the blond man knelt too, moving one hand up her front. His fingers found her slit easily, slick with want. “Wow Iggy, you weren’t kidding! She’s eager all right.”

“Of course,” Iggy said casually. “When do I ever kid?”

Now his fingers were sinking into her folds, playing about the slit. Her breath hitched, the stimulation from her ass and the fingers almost too much. She glanced upward to avoid looking at the blond man, and instantly felt her mistake – the look of hunger on the prince’s face made the situation that much worse.

He dipped a finger into her and, finding her accommodating, quickly added another. And another. He pried them open into her inner walls, stretching and coaxing her apart.

“I don’t think much is needed down here,” he reported, smiling. “I think she’d stretch any amount for you, Noct.” He smacked her playfully. “Little slut.”

Sybil tried to protest, but her _no_ was caught in her throat as his fingers into her again, sending a shiver through her body.

“Fortunately, that’s not all she’ll need,” Iggy said. “Let’s see how well her mouth does.”

“Better you do this one, Ignis,” said the man behind her. “Prompto’s not big enough to test her limits.”

“Hey!” the blond man shouted. He pouted, but he didn’t disagree.

“Don’t fret, Prompto. You’ll have your uses elsewhere.” Ignis stepped up to her, on her knees, and began to undo his belt. She did not want to process what was coming, though she surely knew.

She tried to force her mouth closed, but a small and gentle hand pinched her nose until she had to open her mouth to breathe. As soon as she did, something warm and thick was thrust into her.

Her eyes watered and she choked, trying to expel his cock, but she was held in place too firmly to pull back. Her lips hurt at the corners, dry and stretched beyond their usual limits. She continued trying to gag, but no relief came.

Instead, Ignis started to move, thrusting into her mouth. He pumped over and over, pushing further into her throat with each thrust. Out of necessity she managed to breathe through her released nose, saliva dripping out of her aching mouth. The better she breathed, the deeper he pushed in, until her nose was pressed into his groin. Her chin smacked his balls and she was forced to inhale his musky scent.

The hands behind her had not ceased either – he had gotten bored, it seemed, of simply kneading the flesh of her ass. Now his fingers were prying her cheeks apart, slowly opening her up. Unexpectedly, she felt something warm and hard pressed into her, and shut her eyes tight. It was the larger man’s cock, trailing up and down her crack, teasing. She hoped feebly that he did not intend to go any further.

She knew that was too desperate a hope. His fingers pried her apart further, and then she felt a strong finger dipping into her hole, circling expectantly.

There was a low laugh behind her. “I don’t think she’s had much practice. Don’t worry, Noct, we’ll fix that.”

She heard a liquid sound behind her, which she couldn’t see even if her eyes weren’t full of tears. Then the hot, slick tip of his cock pressed up against her, and she knew without a doubt he would not stop there.

He shoved into her roughly, and she tried to scream, but her mouth was still full. She gurgled uselessly around the other man, ass stinging as she was taken from behind.

Both in her now, holding her still, they began to fuck her at both ends. Her throat cried out with burning pain; her hole felt like it was stretching to the point of breaking. It was too much sensation to bear, and it was made worse all at once – fingers had returned to her cunt now, sliding into her.

Then, worst of all, Prompto began to circle her clit and her pleasure doubled. She was in pain, horrified, humiliated, but every sensation assaulting her also made her body grow hot and needy. The fingers played at her lazily and she felt herself getting wetter still, even as the pain in her lips and back threatened to break her.

It went on for what felt like forever, and her pleasure was building, though she fought against it. Her body had never been so thoroughly used – it was made worse by her skirt, shoved up around her hips, reminding her of just how sudden and unnatural the whole situation was.

Then, all of a sudden, the movement stopped. Her throat was freed, the throbbing dick retreated from behind, and the smaller man’s fingers were gone. She didn’t know what had happened, but she took some comfort knowing she hadn’t cum from it. At least her body had not betrayed her that much. Mentally, it gave her comfort, even though she was twitching with want all over.

She could see why it stopped. Noctis had sat up in his throne, looking down with more intent now. She looked up at him, blinking away tears. His face was hungry.

There was a flash of blue light beside her, and she jolted away. She turned to look at it, thought she saw the faint shape of a weapon, but before she could react to that he was there. The prince was in front of her in an instant, looming over her with a sinister smirk.

“Thanks, guys,” His voice was warm. “I think she’s all ready.” One of his fingers came to her face, gently wiping a tear from her eye. “I just don’t know which part of her to take first.”

“Please,” she choked, voice still hoarse from the abuse her throat had taken. “Please, just let me go.”

His hand, still on her face, took hold of her chin. He laughed low. “You’re mine now, sweetheart. Might as well be a good girl. I might even let you cum, if I’m satisfied.”

There was a glint in his eye. “After everyone’s had their turn, of course.”

He pushed a hair back from her face, his hand soft and his touch sweet.

“I think I’ll start with the mouth. Shut those protests up.” He took a hand to his belt, undoing the fastening. “Don’t forget to swallow it all, when it comes to it. I wouldn’t want to have to punish you.”

Her mouth was forced open again, and she sobbed as she took him into her throat.


End file.
